Affair
by adindaeka360
Summary: Tentu saja semua orang pasti akan berpikir akulah yang salah dalam semua ini, akulah yang sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan keluarga bahagia mereka, mengikis cinta sang suami yang begitu dalam kepada istrinya hanya untuk dibagi kepadaku, kekasih gelapnya.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Affair

Characters/Pairing : Kakashi Hatake x Sakura Haruno

Type : Multichapter

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Angst

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter1 - Sebuah Takdir

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana semuanya bisa terjadi, bagaimana hati ini begitu terbelenggu dan begitu tergantung pada sosok lelaki bersurai perak di hadapanku, apakah dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang begitu mempesona, bahkan nyaris terlihat sempurna itu? Ataukah dengan sikapnya yang begitu manis dan sangat hangat itu? Sekali lagi aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku mencintainya, mencintainya yang bahkan telah memiliki seorang pasangan hidup yang telah di sah-kan nya di altar pernikahan di hadapan tuhan dengan janji sehidup semati, Lalu dengan sadarnya aku menyakiti nya menyakiti sosok wanita yang menyandang gelar itu dengan membagi kasih sayang suaminya kepadaku. Sangat kejam bukan?

Tentu saja semua orang pasti akan berpikir akulah yang salah dalam semua ini, akulah yang sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan keluarga bahagia mereka, mengikis cinta sang suami yang begitu dalam kepada istrinya hanya untuk dibagi kepadaku, kekasih gelapnya.

Mungkin aku bisa dibilang sangatlah nekat untuk melakukan hubungan TERLARANG ini, mencintai seseorang yang harusnya tak boleh kucintai, tapi aku selalu tak bisa berkutik ketika bibir kissable itu selalu mengucapkan cinta yang dalam padaku yang selalu terlihat dari sorot matanya padaku. Aku jelas selalu memikirkan cepat atau lambat wanita yang dengan sadarku aku rebut kebahagiaanya pasti akan mengetahuinya dan tentu saja pasti akan membenciku

"Pulanglah dia menunggumu kashi."ucapku dengan suara selembut mungkin sambil membelai surai perak yang terasa begitu halus di tanganku

Ya dialah laki-laki itu Hatake Kakashi laki-laki yang begitu aku cintai dan juga seperti katanya diapun mencintaiku walau aku tahu tak sepenuh hatinya untukku masih ada didalam hatinya tersisa untuk wanita yang telah sedikit demi sedikit aku hancurkan kebahagiaanya atau Hatake Anko istri dati Hatake Kakashi.

"Aku masih sangat merindukanmu Saku, hampir satu minggu aku tak mengunjungimu lalu sekarang dengan tega kau menyuruhku pulang?"ucapnya lemas dengan membuka kedua mata berlainan warna itu hitam kelabu dan merah menyala menambah satu lagi ketampannya

"Bukan begitu, tapi dia akan khawatir" ucapku sekenanya, jujur aku selalu membeku dan tak bisa berkutik ketika dua mata berlainan warna itu menapku dengan tatapan memohonya

"Biarkan malam ini aku untuk bersamamu."ucapnya manis sambil memperat pelukannya padaku membawaku untuk kembali mencium harum maskulin yang keluar dari tubuhnya lalu menarik selimut hingga batas pinggang kami berdua

"Tidurlah Kashi, akan aku ceritakan padamu tentang legenda patung Ashima kau tentu mengetahui patung itu tapi tidak dengan legendanya kan?"ucapku yang akhirnya mengalah dan tersenyum manis padanya

"Ceritakan Saku"titahnya dengan seutas senyum yang begitu menawan dan memandangi wajahku seperti mengucapkan 'aku ingin bersamamu walah hanya malam ini'

Dan aku mulai bercerita sambil sesekali mengelus surai peraknya dan tersenyum manis padanya yang dengan wajah tampannya setia mendengarkan ceritaku, hingga tak lama dia terpejam, menutup pancaran dari kedua bola mata indah berlainan warna itu, aku tersenyum dan mengecup kilas bibir kissable nya lalu membenahkan posisiku dan segera menyusulnya ke alam mimpi

'Tidurlah aku selalu mencitaimu kashi, dari kekasih gelapmu ini Haruno Sakura'

Kataku dalam batinku sesaat sebelum kedua mata emerald ini menutup untuk tertidur menanti hari esok.

To Be Continued

Gimana gimana? Mohon maaf bila masih banyak kekurangan dan typo di mana mana saya author baru disini:) jadi mohon kritik dan saran dari semuanya agar saya bersemangat melanjutkan cerita ini, terimakasih untuk sebelumnya:)

Dinda 


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf bila masih banyak kekurangan ini adalah fic pertama saya jadi mohon di maklumi, sya juga berusaha untuk memperbaiki setiap kesalahan saya:)

Pairing : Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

Rating : M

Dicslaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, AU, typo dan sebagainya

Chapter2

Kakashi POV

Tenang hangat dan nyaman itulah perasaanku ketika berada di sisinya di sisi gadis bersurai merah muda yang dengan setulus hatinya rela aku jadikan sebagai kekasih gelapku. Ya aku sudah memiliki seorang istri dan seorang malaikat kecilku yang sekarang berusia 5 tahun dan 7 tahun sudah aku menjalani rumah tangga dengannya, dengan istriku yang dengan sadarku aku menyakitinya dan mengkhianatinya.

Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki ku setengah tahun lalu hingga aku melakukan pengkhianatan kepada istriku dengan wanita bersurai merah muda ini, tapi yang pasti kini aku tak pernah bisa memilih antara mereka berdua, mereka memiliki pesonanya masing masing yang mampu membuat hatiku terjerat.

" Bangun Kashi ini sudah pagi kau harus kekantor! " Suara yang begitu lembut dan gerakan halus tangannya yang mengguncang tubuh tegapku memintaku untuk segera bangun dan membuka mata berlain warna ini.

" Lima menit lagi Saku " aku hanya bisa merengek manja mencoba menggodanya, yaa muskipun aku tau ini tak akan berhasil.

" Kau ini cepat bangun nanti kau kesiangan Kashi! " Kali ini suaranya terdengar rada meninggi memperjelas bahwa kini wanita bersurai merah muda ini tengah kesal

" Baiklah aku bangun. " akhinya aku mengalah membuka kedua mata berlainan warna ini dan menatapnya yang kini tengah berdiri di sisi kasur berukuran queen size tempat aku tertidur.

Senyum yang sangat menawan sangat manis saat melihatku kembali mematapnya dengan segenap perasaan dihati ini dan entah kali keberapa jantungku dibuat berdetak lebih cepat hanya karna melihat senyum manis yang terpatri di wajahnya.

" Cepat mandi! Aku telah menyiapkan pakaian mu di kursi meja rias, setelah itu kita sarapan. " ucapnya lembut sangat lembut dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Oh ya aku memang menyimpan beberapa bajuku di tempatnya untuk saat saat aku ingin menginap ditempatnya.

" Tidak ada kecupan selamat pagi? " Tanyaku setengah menggodanya dengan wajah seakan kecewa karna tak mendapatkan kecupan manis di awal hari ini

Blushhh... Lagi lagi wajahnya kembali merona, dia sangatlah cantik dan menggemaskan bila seperti ini. Entah apapun itu yang orang pikirkan tentangmu kau tetaplah gadis polos yang sudah menjerat hatiku dengam segala pesonamu.

"Kashiiii" ucapnya malu malu bahkan rona merah itu belum menghilang sempurna. Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama aku bangkit dari kasur ini berdiri tepat dihadapannya dan 'cupp' kecupan pagi hari ini untukku dan gadisku Haruno Sakura.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah berdesain minimalis ini yang didominasi warna putih, di ikuti Sakura yang berjalan di belakangku.

" Aku pasti akan merindukanmu. " Godaku lagi sambil sedikit memainkan surai merah mudanya

" Sudah cepat berangkat! Aku juga harus segera berangkat mencari pekerjaan, uang tabunganku sudah menipis. " Jelas dan titah nya padaku. Ya dia tidak seperti gadis gadis lainnya ketika dijadikan seorang kekasih gelap/Affair yang akan menguras habis harta para laki lakinya dia sungguh mandiri, jarang sekali dia menerima pemberianku padanya terkecuali dia sangat membutuhkannya.

" Kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan ku Saku, aku bisa mengurusnya dan tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari. " Aku kembali mencoba membujuknya untuk bekerja di perusahaan milikku Hatake Copration.

" Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin selalu bergantung padamu, cukup hatiku yang saja yang sudah sangat bergantung padamu. " Benar kataku dia kembali menolaknya, aku hanya bisa membuang nafasku kasar dan tersenyum pahit

" Cepat berangkat nanti kau telat! Seorang presdir tidak boleh terlambat sampai di kantornya bukan? " Lanjutnya dengan senyuman manis dan sedikit membenarkan posisi dasiku.

" Baiklah, aku berangkat dan tunggu aku untuk mengunjungimu lagi " aku menjawabnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis dan kembali mengecup kembali bibir ranumnya lalu segera melesat pergi kearah mobil cadillac ct8 berwarna hitam milikku, kulihat dia hanya melaimbaikan tangannya ketika mobilku sudah keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya dan terus melaju hingga tak terlihat.

Hari yang begitu melelahkan bagiku seharian ini ada beberapa meeting penting dan setumpuk berkas berkas yang harus segera aku selesaika. Aku memarkirkan mobilku tepat di pintu masuk sebuah mansion mewah bercat putih tulang ini, ya ini adalah rumahku tempat tinggalku yang sebenarnya bersama istri dan anak semata wayangku. Sungguh jauh berbeda dengan rumah minimalis bertingkat dua yang di tempati Sakura.

" Aku pulang. " Suaraku dan langkah kakiku langsung menggema disekitarnya menandakan betapa luas dan sepinya ruangan ini.

" Kau baru pulang? Bagaimana kemarin kunjungan mu ke cabang perusahaan yang ada di Suna? " Suara yang begitu khas itu langsung menanyaiku, siapa lagi dia bila bukan Anko istriku.

" Iya dan aku sangat lelah lalu sepertinya cabang perusahaan yang di Suna baik baik saja. " Jawabku, aku tidak berbohong tentang aku sangatlah lelah hari ini juga tentang perusahaan cabang di Suna yang baik baik saja aku hanya berbohong bahwa kemarin aku pergi ke Suna. Aku tidak lah ke Suna melainkan ketempat seorang gadis yang telah mengisi kekosongan hatiku.

" Kau memang terlihat sangat lelah, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu sebelum makan malam sayang. " Ucapnya sembari melepaskan dasiku yang sedari tadi terasa lebih mencekik.

" Baiklah terimakasih Anko, lalu tumbem sekali kau juga sudah berada dirumah sekarang? " Jawab dan tanyaku memang aku dan istriku sama sama bekerja aku sibuk di perusahaanku lalu Anko sibuk dengan butiknya dan anak kami tentu saja dengan pengasuh.

" Butikku ramai hari ini dan aku bisa pulang cepat tentunya. " ucapnya bangga dengan memperlihatkan senyum simpulnya

" Baguslah " kataku singkat dengan senyum tipis lantas lekas berlalu meninggalkannya menuju lantai atas kamarku berada, aku tidak bohong aku sangat sangatlah lelah.

Aku kembali memikirkannya memikirkan bahwa cepat atau lambat hubungan terlarangku dengan Sakura akan diketahi Anko, dan saat itu dengan lapang dada aku menerima semua keputusan yang diberikan Anko sebagai istri sah ku, sekalipun dia meminta bercerai dariku. Sangat sulit memang mencintai dua wanita sekaligus yang masing masingnya mengisi relung hati yang berbeda.

Sakura Haruno gadis cantik manis dan polos yang usianya terpaut 9 tahun lebih muda dariku yang kini berusia 32 tahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi lagi lagi usia itu tak pernah menjadi masalah dia sangatlah dewasa, mandiri juga sangatlah bisa membuatku damai bila berada di sisinya. Andai aku belum mempunyai seorang istri aku pasti akan menikahinya menjadikannya dengan nama baru Sakura Hatake.

Aku dan Sakura telah menjalin hubungan terlarang ini kurang lebih 4 bulan jauh sekali dengan usia pernikahanku yang akan menginjak tahun ke7 ini. Aku biasa menemuinya sekali atau dua kali dalam seminggu tentu untuk bertemu dengannya lalu menceritakan semua aktifitasku, kekesalanku dan berbagai cerita lainnya yang sangat tidak mungkin aku lakukan dengan Anko karna kami sama sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan satu sama lain. Lalu untuk urusan bercinta dengan Sakura itu bisa dihitung dengan jari aku jarang melakukan itu dengannya dan lebih sering bercanda, tertawa dan melepaskan semua penatku lagi lagi hal yang sangat sulit aku lakukan dengan Anko.

Lalu istriku Anko Hatake perempuan yang telah kunikahi hampir 7tahun ini dan telah malahirkan seorang putra untukku. Aku tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja walau ku akui aku mencintai sakura dan ingin bersamanya. Aku masih memikirkan nasib putraku Akio Hatake yang sekarang baru berusia 5tahun, bagaimana nanti dengannya bila orang tuanya bercerai dan apakah nanti Akio bisa menerima Sakura sebagai Kaa-San barunya atau malah membecinya? Itupun bila memang benar bahwa aku nantinya bisa menikahi Sakura sebagai istriku.

7tahun itu mungkin bukan waktu yang singkat senang dan duka telah aku lewati bersama Anko. Dahulu semuanya tidak seperti ini di awal awal pernikahan kami semuanya sangat menyenangkan tapi perlahan semuanya berubah karna kesibukkan kami berdua. Aku dengan perusahaan ku dan Anko dengan butiknya yang tengah sangat maju itu. Tidak banyak waktu kita berdua untuk saling bertukar pikiran, tertawa bersama dan bermain bersama putra kita berdua Akio sungguh keadaan yang sangat aku sesali bisa terjadi.

" Kakashi kenapa tidak dimakan makannya? "

" Saku aku... " Ucapanku terhenti dan dengan bodohnya kenapa aku malah menyebut nama Sakura hey lihat Kakashi sekarang kau sedang bersama Anko bukan Sakura! Aku hanya bisa merutuki kebodohanku itu dan menatap Anko was was.

" Siapa Saku? Aku Anko Kakashi! " Tanya Anko yang terlihat mulai kesal

" Tidak tidak itupun bukan siapa siapa, aku lelah aku ingin istirahat. " Aku langsung bangkit dari dudukku dan melangkah meninggalkan meja makan meninggalkan Anko dan Akio yang masih termenung akan ucapanku barusan.

" Kenapa aku merasa sepertinya Kakashi semakin menjauh dariku? Lalu siapa Saku? Apakah dia telah menemukan Cinta yang baru? " gumam Anko hampir tak terdengar ketika melihat punggung Kakashi yang mulai menjauh

To Be Continued

Apakah ini cukup panjang? Chap ini tentang Kakashi dan perasaan Kakashi yang telah mendua. Maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan saya masih penulis abal abal;D

Mohon untuk memberikan review setelah membaca karna itu adalah semangat saya untuk melanjutkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan jangan bosan untuk kembali me review;)

Balas Review

Flafloflifle : terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review *sujudsyukur yaa mungkin endingnya kakasaku, dan terimakasih atas semua masukannya saya coba perbaiki;)

Sambel Terasi ABC : terimakasih atas pujiannya, ini sudah dilanjut;)

Taskia Hatake46 : ini sudah dilanjut;;) sama kalo gtu, iya terimakasih sudah mau berbagi ilmu dengan saya dan terimakasih jga atas masukannya.

adindaekaa 


	3. Chapter 3

Untuk chapter kali ini saya akan menceritakan tentang awal mula hubungan Kakashi dan Sakura juga kenapa Sakura bisa begitu dibutakan oleh yang namanya Cinta. Lalu saya pribadi mengucapkan maaf juga kalo ada sebagian yang kurang berkenan dengan tema dari fic ini kalo tidak suka ya sudah abaikan:) tidak harus juga menyangkut pautkan dengan kehidupan dunia nyata sekali lagi ini hanya fiksi belaka:) mohon maaf:) dan terimakasih yang sudah membaca:)

Pairing : Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

Rating : M

Dicslaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, AU, typo dan sebagainya

Chapter3 Flashback

Waktu dimana 7 tahun lalu

Sakura Haruno adalah siswi yang terbilang cukup dikenal di Konoha High School. Saat ini Sakura adalah siswi tingkat akhir di KHS. Semuanya begitu normal kehidupannya, teman temannya, keluarganya tidak seperti kehidupan di dongeng para putri raja. Dan bagi sakura ini sudah cukup... Ahh belum sepertinya karna saat ini Sakura belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta entah siapa yang akan menjadi cinta pertama gadis bersurai merah muda ini.

Lalu, Kakashi Hatake siapa yang tak mengenalnya kepopulerannya jauh melebihi kepopuleran Sakura di sekolahnya, di usia yang masih terbilang muda 25thn pemuda dengan surai perak melawan gravitasi ini sudah memimpin perusahaan milik keluarganya menggantikan ayahnya sebagai pemimpin nomor satu di Hatake Copration.

Tapi itu hanya sampul luar seorang Kakashi di dalam hatinya sangat ingin pemuda ini untuk terbebas dari semua kekangan yang baginya cukup memuakkan tidak pernah ada kebebasan untuknya dan untuk hatinya, setelah semua keinginannya dikekang jalan hidupnya ditentukan. Hingga seseorang yang harus menjadi pendamping hidupnya dan mengisi hatinya pun ditentukan. Miris memang.

Takdir? Apakah mungkin takdir yang menemukan mereka berdua? Hingga takdir pula lah yang harus memisahkan mereka untuk jangka waktu yang tidak diketahui.

Sakura masih duduk terdiam di bangku taman sambil sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangan berwarna peach yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang seputih porselen. 2 jam telah gadis ini menunggu sahabat pirangnya... Ah kemana dia tidak biasanya dia telat!

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" Pandangan Sakura langsung tertuju ke sisi kanan nya yang kini tengah berdiri sesosok pria tampan bersurai perak melawan gravitasi, beberapa saat Sakura terpanah akan ketampannya tapi segera tersadar ketia pemuda itu melambai lambaikan tangan hadapan Sakura

"Emn yaa.. Yaa aku sedang menunggu temanku, sepertinya dia terlambat. Anda sendiri?" Sakura sempat bingung akan menjawab dan akhirnya hanya menjawab seadanya saja.

"Hanya ingin sendiri dan secara kebetulan melihatmu." Jawab Kakashi tersenyum menatap langsung emerald yang begitu menenangkan di hadapannya

"Kau sangat aneh..."

"Kakashi, lalu siapa namamu?"

"Sakura Haruno, Kakashi-san"

Entah siapa yang memulai mereka kini terlihat akrab berbicara tentang segala hal, tertawa, tersenyum manis jarang melihat seorang Kakashi bisa berekpresi seriang itu dengan gadis yang baru ditemuinya beberapa jam lalu, bahkan dengan tunangannya sekalipun tak pernah terlihat seakrab itu sikapnya sekalu tampak dingin. Lalu Sakura gadis merah muda ini memang sering tertawa dan tersenyum riang tapi sepertinya berbeda pancaran kedua emerald nya begitu berbeda dan berkilau saat ini. Apakah mungkin itu adalah First Sight Love? Dan entah Sakura atau Kakashi telah menemukan Cinta pertama mereka?

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu dan bulan berganti bulan hampir 5 bulan mereka menjalani kedekatan ini. Mereka terlihat sering bertemu ketika Sakura pulang dari sekolahnya dan Kakashi yang pulang dari kantornya sangat manis pancaran penuh cinta dari kedua pasang mata itu semakin jelas terlihat walaupun tak pernah ada yang secara langsung menyatakannya.

Hingga kejadian yang tak pernah terlupa di kehidupannya terjadi. Bukannya Kakashi yang datang untuk menemuinya melainkan seorang gadis yang begitu elegan dengan dandannya dan rambut hitam keunguan yang diikat satu, gadis itu duduk di bangku taman disamping Sakura, ikut menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap lurus ke arah danau buatan tepat dihadapannya.

"Apakah kau Sakura Haruno?" Tanya suara sang gadis yang duduk di samping Sakura itu tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada Sakura

"Ya itu aku, ada apa?" Sakura terlihat kebingungan akan kehadiran gadis itu yang dikiranya hanya ikut terduduk di sampingnya tanpa mengajaknya bicara

"Kau sangat cantik, pantas Kakashi mencintaimu." Ucapnya yang justru membuat Sakura kembali kebingungan apa maksud gadis itu

"Maaf.. Tapi sebelumnya anda siapa?" Sakura kini mencoba bertanya dengan tetap menatap gadis bersurai hitam keunguan itu.

"Aku Anko Mitarashi tunangan Kakashi." Jawab gadis yang mengaku bernama Anko ini yang kini mulai mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi menatap Sakura yang terlihat sangat kaget terlihat dari Emerald itu yang membola sempurna

"Apakah Kakashi tidak pernah bercerita itu padamu?" Lanjutnya lagi

Sakura hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya tak bisa membuka suaranya entah kenapa suara terasa tercekik saat ini dan terasa juga seperti ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya bersamaan sungguh sakit.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Kakashi?" Anko kembali bertanya menatap Emerald yang kini memancarkan sinar kepedihan itu

"Dia tidak bercerita banyak tentang kehidupan pribadinya aku hanya mengetahui dari dari anggota keluarga Hatake." Sakura mencoba menjawab walau terdengar jelas suaranya yang mulai bergetar

"Dia tidak menceritakan tentangku dan hubunganku dengannya sama sekali?"

"Tidak" hanya jawaban singkat yang Sakura lontarkan demi apapun ingin rasanya dia menumpahkan semuanya pada Kakashi yang dengan seenak hatinya mempermainkannya. Tapi tunggu Sakura kembali teringat akan ucapan Anko di awal, dia bilang Kakashi mencintai Sakura?

"Aku memang tidak pernah ada dihatinya padahal aku sangat mencintainya. Aku dan Kakashi adalah teman kecil dan ketika kami dewasa kami dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami berdua." Jelas Anko pada akhirnya

Sakura membuang mukanya dan kembali menatap danau di hadapannya. "Kenapa Kakashi tidak menolak pertunanan itu bila memang benar Kakashi tidak mencintaimu?" Entah keberanian dari mana Sakura berani melontarkan pertanyaan itu

"Itu mustahil, bagaimanapun kami menolak perjodohan tetap akan dilangsungkan. Karna yang ada dipikiran orang tua kami berdua adalah Perusahaan yang terus maju tanpa mengalami kebangkrutan." Anko menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan suara tenang tanpa bergetar seperti Sakura

"Bila aku bisa menolaknya aku akan melakukannya dan mencoba merelakan Kakashi bersamamu, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa itu semua akan sia sia. Jadi aku mohon padamu Sakura untuk kau yang pergi dari Kakashi dan biarkan Kakashi belajar untuk mencintaiku." Kini Anko melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara yang bergetar mencoba tetap menatap Sakura yang bahkan tak menatapnya

"Akan kucoba" Sakura menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar pelan lalu menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum penuh kesakitan

"Terimakasih. Aku tahu kau gadis yang baik, lalu aku ingin menyerahkan ini padamu, semoga kau sudi untuk datang." Anko mencoba tetap tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah undangan dengan warna perak itu lalu memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Semoga bahagia" Sakura kembali memaksakan senyumnya sambil menatap Anko dan menerima undangan pernikahan Anko dan Kakashi yang akan di adakan kurang dari satu bulan lagi.

"Semoga kau bisa mencari cinta yang lebih baik Sakura. Sampai jumpa." Anko tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih, lalu bangkit dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sakura kembali pada kesendirian.

Sakura kembali menatap Danau yang tenang , mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya yang telah begitu sakit. Inikah rasanya ketika kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai? Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya mempertemukannya dengan Kakashi membuatnya jatuh hati lalu dengan mudahnya kembali mengisahkannya dengan Kakashi. Tak terasa bulir demi bulir air matanya menetes dari pelupuk mata indahnya menumpahkan segala kesedihan kepahitannya. Berharap esok dia kembali menemukan kebahagiaannya kembali.

Tujuh tahun berlalu sejak kejadian tak terlupakan di hidup Sakura, sejak saat itupun Sakura tak pernah melihat Kakashi walaupun dia akui hatinya tak pernah melupakan sosok pemuda perak yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya itu.

Tapi setelah tujuh tahun berlalu sepertinya takdir belum puas untuk mempermainkan Sakura dan Kakashi. Kembali mempertemukan mereka dengan perasaan yang masih sama dengan tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Iya aku akan kembali ke kantor" Kakashi segera mematikan telfonnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko bunga Yamanaka. Tapi kali ini takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka Kakashi dan Sakura

BRUKKKKK

"Ah gomen, aku tak melihat bunga bunga ini menghalangiku." Sakura berucap sambil berjongkok dan mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga yang berjatuhan. Sedangkan Kakashi masih terpaku melihat kembali seseorang yang tengah mengambil tangkai bunga yang berjatujan itu, seperti sangat mengenalnya surai merah mudanya.

"Sakura?" Kakashi berucap tak lama ketika Sakura bangkit dan akan melanjutkan langkahnya tapi kini keduanya benar benar terpaku memandang cinta mereka yang pernah hilang sebelumnya

"H hai Kakashi, b bagaimana k kabarmu?" Sakura berucap sangat gugup tidak berani menatap mata berlainan warna itu dan hanya menatap bibir kissablenya

"Kaukah itu?" Kakashi kembali meyakinkan seseorang yang dilihatnya dengan kembali bertanya.

"Ya" Sakura menjawabnya singkat dan mencoba tersenyum walau sepertinya sangat terlihat bahwa itu adalah senyum penuh kepahitan

"Maafkan aku" hanya kata itu yang bisa Kakashi ucapkan, Sakura kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan jalannya menyimpan bunga bunga itu di hadapan sahabatnya Ino yang masih sibuk merangkai bunga

"Tak apa Kakashi itu sudah sangat lama, dan sekarang kau pasti sudah sangat bahagia." Sakura berucap sambil berbalik dan berjalan kearah Kakashi yang masih diam mematung

"Aku masih mencintaimu" Kakashi menatap kembali Emerald yang sangat dirindukannya mencoba meyakinkan bahwa masih ada cinta dihatinya untuk gadis bersurai merah jambu itu.

"Aku juga." Sakura kembali tertunduk dan memandang lantai di bawahnya yang sepertinya tampak lebih menarik baginya untuk saat ini

Dan sejak saat itu takdir kembali mempertemukan Kakashi dan Sakura membawa mereka kesebuah hubungan terlarang yang mereka pun sadari cepat atau lambat mereka pun akan kembali berpisah hanya menunggu sang waktu dan takdir yang kembali memisahkan. Entah kenapa takdir tak pernah berpihak pada mereka, bisa kembali mempertemukan mereka yang masih menyimpan cinta yang sama selama tujuh tahun tapi tak pernah membiarkan mereka bahagia untuk selamanya.

"Tapi aku tahu sekarang kau tidak hanya mencintaiku kau juga mencintai istrimu Kashi" Sakura memandang langit malam yang kelam

"Yang aku ingin sekarang hanyalah kembali merasakan cinta seperti tujuh tahun lalu, walau sebentar dan cepat atau lambat kita akan kembali berpisah, tapi tolong untuk kali ini biarkan aku memberikanmu sedikit kebahagiaan untukmu Saku walau aku juga tahu waktukku tak panjang untukmu. Yakinlah bahwa kita pun akan bahagia." Kakashi menggenggam tangan Sakura erat sesekali menciumnya dalam meyakinkan Sakura bahwa memang selama tujuh tahun lalu cintanya tetap ada pada Sakura

Basah, Sakura merasakan tangannya basah oleh tetesan air. Apakah Kakashi menangis? Kenapa dia harus menangis dia telah bersama wanita yang sempurna yang jauh lebih dari Sakura yaitu Anko

"Kau telah memiliki seorang putra darinya, kau tidak boleh meninggalkannya meninggalkan anakmu, selama ini takdir tak pernah berpihak pada kita." Sakura berucap setenang mungkin dan menarik tangannya lembut lalu menatap mata berbeda warna itu.

"Lalu bila mungkin kau telah bercerai dengannya apa mungkin kau bisa menikah denganku?" Lanjut sakura yang tetap menatap kedua manik berlainan warna itu

"Aku tahu" Kakashi berucap lesu menahan segala kesedihannya dengan menutup kedua matanya menyembunyikan kesedihan itu

"Aku tahu aku bodoh, mencintai seseorang yang jelas jelas terlarang bagiku, aku tak peduli orang lain akan melihatku seperti orang tak berperasaan yang merebut milik orang lain! Tapi biarkan aku bersamamu walau hanya sementara waktu dan setelah itu kita harus kembali melepaskan" akhirnya tangis yang terus Sakura tahan dan kata yang terus dia tahan terlepas begitu saja ketika Kakashi merengkuh tubuh rapuh Sakura dalam pelukannya

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku" kakashi berucap ketika Sakura selesai mengungkapkan segala isi hatinya, ucapan yang cukup pelan tidak hanya untuk Sakura tapi juga untuk seseorang yang telah menyandang sebagai istrinya

"Pergilah ketika nanti dia mulai curiga dan lepaskan aku" sakura berucap pelan hampir berbisik dan kembali memeluk Kakashi menyandarkan kepala pinky nya di dada Kakashi.

To Be Continued

Sudah jelas sekarang tentang Sakura dan Kakashi yang nekat menjalin hubungan terlarang itu walau mereka tahu kelak mereka juga akan kembali berpisah. Semoga suka

Maaf tidak sempat membalas review:) mungkin di part selanjutnya akan dibalas:) sekali lagi review kalian menyemangati saya untuk melanjutkan:) jadi tolong tetap review untuk yang telah membaca fic yang tidak seberapa ini:) terimakasih sebelumnya:)

Adindaekaa 


End file.
